kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Miriam
]] Doctor Miriam is an inhabitant of the town of Zeiss. She's the physician who's in charge of the factory clinic and has been in that position for over 10 years. While the clinic's primary purpose is treating those who are injured in a lab or workshop incident, they're equipped to deal with general illnesses as well. As the local health official, it's Miriam's task to look after those who are sick or injured while also encouraging those who aren't to adopt healthier living habits. This isn't always easy. While she frequently tries to schedule in check-ups with the factory staff, people like Professor Russell often make up excuses why they can't visit her. In addition, the smoking ban she instated in the past and has been enforcing for years isn't accepted by everyone. When someone takes a pack of cigarettes from the cabinet where all confiscated tobacco is being kept, Miriam, who feels that letting the culprit off the hook would dismantle the entire policy, puts in a request with the local Bracer Guild to have the theft investigated. Estelle, Joshua and Tita respond to the request and Miriam explains the situation to them, as well as the fact that there's an eyewitness, although one who can't talk. The cat Antoine, who's kind of the company pet, got agitated by the commotion that was the result of the blackout, went to the clinic to take a nap there and was present when the cigarettes were being stolen. Miriam suggests to Estelle to give the cat some milk and have him identify the perpetrator. Miriam is quite shocked when the culprit of the tobacco theft turns out to be Factory Chief Murdock. Murdock apologizes to Miriam and explains that he wasn't trying to discredit the tobacco ban, the stress from the job simply caused an urge for a smoke that eventually got the better of him. Sympathizing with his position, Doctor Miriam forgives him under the condition that he takes a break from work as soon as he can afford to. After Agate gets poisoned at the top of Carnelia Tower, Estelle, Joshua, Tita and Zin take him to the factory clinic for Doctor Miriam to look after him. Miriam tells them that the antidotes she's carrying won't work on the unique neurotoxin that's affecting Agate and that she won't be able to help him without knowing the ingredients the toxin was made of, but that the priest at the local church has a wide range of medical knowledge. Later that evening, Estelle, Joshua, Tita and Zin manage to find the crucial ingredient for the antidote and have the priest create some. After administering the antidote to Agate and confirming his life will no longer be in danger, Miriam heads home while Estelle, Joshua and Tita watch over Agate in turns. Agate doesn't really end up taking her advice any better than many factory workers do, as he sneaks out of the clinic after recovering while she isn't watching in order to work out. Miriam scolds him when he gets back, but seeing that bracers are supposed to be aware of their own limits, she merely tells him to be careful without insisting that he stay at the clinic any longer. While Doctor Miriam isn't aware of the fact that Professor Russell was kidnapped at first, she's one of the people who's told about the rescue attempt and is seen worrying about the professor and about possible countermeasures by the army around the time Estelle and Joshua set off for Grancel. While the cat Antoine seems to be liked by most of the people working in the factory, Doctor Miriam seems especially fond of him, even having borrowed a book about kitty talk from the archives (and forgetting to return it in time). After the cigarette case, she's shown doting on Antoine and babytalking him. When caught out, she becomes embarrassed and makes the excuse that she was merely engaging in research about cats and stress relief. Quests Smoker's Revolt Category:Trails in the Sky FC NPCs Category:Trails in the Sky SC NPCs Category:Zeiss NPCs Category:Zeiss Central Factory